Hiring an Escort
by Coolfire30
Summary: It was a coincidence that we met once again, even more so as my contracted escort.


**Chapter 1: Coincidence**

 _ **Disclaimer: As the protocol goes I need to ascertain that y'all understand that I don't own anything of the Inuyasha franchise etc. Except for the plot of this story, in which case Is mine cause you know...my imagination.**_

* * *

I was reclined on my king-sized bed, with the face of the most glorious youkai I'd been with for decades gently exploring between my legs. His languid tongue stroked the lips of my most intimate part, it felt glorious. But instead of concentrating on the sweet sensation, my mind kept wandering to how much time I had left of this encounter I was paying for. Although this man with long silky silver hair was and still is the man I had longed for even back then when I was but a teen jumping through the well to the past and future. I couldn't help but feel this clenching in my chest, how long before he leaves, how long will it take before this session is forgotten before i'm just another woman in his long list of clients.

I scoffed internally, he doesn't even know it's me, I made sure of that. My Miko abilities were as refined as a piece of China, I'd practiced day and night in hopes of catching his attention in my journey to the Feudal era, but alas he never did. And it was only a coincidence that it was him that was appointed to be my partner for this session.

I had never paid a man for sex before. I'd never needed to but this was different. This was partly symbolic and partly desire. It has been two and a half years since I'd felt a man's touch and the last man who touched me did not do so gently. He was rough, he was cruel and a liar, he was Inuyasha. I'd thought that he was over her - Kikyou, but in the end, he was using me to quench his guilt. Although what he's done was unforgivable, laying his hands on me, I can't fault him for using me. After all, i did the same, I did take advantage of him. Picturing his brother when we bedded, imagining that it was Sesshoumaru that I was wedded to, that I lived with, that kissed me. This was also the reason why I never agreed to mate him, I couldn't do it, I couldn't mate someone who was only a mere shadow of the I truly loved.

My marriage ended with pain and aggression and the subsequent few years has been crossed with anger and dotted with court dates. I could have tried online dating seeing as now in the future that's possible, but I have enough complication in my life. This was a primal need. This was a desire to sever the ties of my ex-husband. Getting over one man by getting under another. Banishing him from my very cells whilst getting my rocks off in the process.

When the doorbell rang I felt shaky on the inside. I opened the door to a ruggedly sexy man in jeans and he planted a sensuous kiss on my lips immediately after introducing himself, Maru Taishou. He told me I was beautiful as he took me in with his gaze, slowly wetting his lips. I coyly ducked my chin in a motion fit for a shy teenager as my heart raced in my chest. I was really doing this, and I was doing this with him, this god in human form, Sesshoumaru. I could recognize him from a mile away, his striking amber eyes and that pulled up silver hair. Marks or no marks there was no way I could have mistaken him for someone else. Not even Inuyasha could compete, his eyes were too dull to be Sesshoumaru's, his hair too coarse and muted to be Sesshoumaru's velvety satin like locks.

We went to the lounge where I confessed to my raging nerves. He suggested we share a glass of wine although it was not yet midday. We drank together and chatted before I remembered I wasn't paying for chats. I wanted gratifying release, both from the chains that confined me mentally and my physical need.

I went to the bathroom, before heading to my bedroom where I tried to casually arrange myself on the bed, I doubt it worked but nevertheless I went for it. I called him in, he placed two condoms on the bedside, and then he kissed me with the most pleasurable lips I've ever felt. His small bag was probably loaded with condoms and little else. He removed his shirt to reveal an absolute Adonis. His eight-pack, he had an eight-pack, and the chiseled V from his hips pointed right to his...

I almost smirked at his ridiculous beauty but I was too stunned to move, my teenage crush was stripping right in front of me.

His hands and lips were all over my body, pushing my black lacy bra up over my head, and my bottom lingerie down over my hips. It was as though his hands and mouth were everywhere at once, so expertly his touch was. He gently licked and sucked me all over before becoming more eager and insistent. My orgasm was eluding me. I couldn't get out of my head. I was thinking about everything except this outstandingly hot man pleasuring me. My insecurities nearly ruined it all.

I wondered if my vulva looked weird because I've not been with a man other than my ex-husband. I wondered if he could tell I was getting uncomfortable.

"I don't think I'll come," I said, to which he replied in a low growl, "I'll be very disappointed if that's the case."

He didn't let up. I set my mind to the task at hand and squeezed that orgasm out nearly blowing my head off in the process. I literally saw stars from the exertion of making it happen, and I needed an ice pack on my neck and a small rest. I bet he doesn't get that every day, then again this was Sesshoumaru so I bet he's had them all, experienced them all and this was probably the worst session he's had.

He pulled massage oil out of his bag of tricks probably mostly full of condoms, water, and protein balls, removed his pants revealing the most perfect, and sizeable erect penis before gently flipping me onto my front. He slowly began to rub the oil onto my skin with just the right amount of pressure. His long, sensuous strokes sliding over my skin, awakening my nerves endings and making my whole body tingle. It was good. It was very very good

"What do you want?" he asked and I moaned, his voice was so husky I nearly came.

I wondered if I should go down on him to return the favor. I do quite enjoy giving blow-jobs, they turn me on, but then I thought 'Nah, this is all about me, this is a once in a lifetime moment, fucking The Great Inu of the West Sesshoumaru, baby.'

"I want to do it now," I breathed.

He rolled me over with one hand while deftly putting a condom on with the other passionately kissing me the whole time. He slid into me slowly, deliberately, he is extremely well-endowed and I looked down at his incredible physique above me.

"Is this how you want it?" he asked, "I'm here for you Kagome."

I was so deliriously thrilled just looking at his rippling body and tattooed flesh over me that I was fine as I was, I didn't even notice his uttering of my true name. Soon, I rolled him over so I could straddle him and set the pace. Together we both rocked our way to a final orgasm as our time together came to an end.

We chatted a little longer and he asked if I was on Tinder. I got a thrill wondering if he'd fuck me without me paying $550. It's not a cheap pastime, as empowering as it may be and I'd love to see him again and learn how he's been all this time.

I paid him the money, and he questioned if he'd see me again, still kissing me the whole time. I didn't know what to say. Maybe one day.

Maybe sooner.

* * *

 **A/N: I've got ideas for this story so I might continue depending on my mood of course.**


End file.
